metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Pavel Morozov
Major Pavel Igorevich Morozov is a Red Line soldier and a major character who also serves as a secondary antagonist in Metro Last Light. Overview Pavel first meets Artyom when they are both held captive by Reich soldiers. One of Pavel's comrades refuses to talk and is subsequently executed on the spot, Pavel tells the officer that he is willing to talk but not while Artyom is present. The officer then turns to question Artyom, Pavel uses the opportunity to attack the other guard. Artyom prevents the officer from shooting Pavel and Pavel kills him with a knife to the stomach. Pavel and Artyom then use the opportunity to escape the Nazi concentration camp, then hide in the crowd during the Führer's speech and escape to an outpost after Pavel fires a shot in the middle of the crowd. Pavel is captured at the outpost and is sentenced to hang, though Artyom narrowly saves Pavel out of the noose and the two escape to a nearby spider-infested tunnel. The two battle their way through the tunnels and make for the surface to get to Theater station. Pavel and Artyom stumble across a Ranger outpost where they take a couple of gas masks for the trek across the surface. On the surface they have to go through a crashed air plane to get to the tunnel entrance where they both experience a vision of the plane crashing in Moscow during the nuclear strike in 2013. Artyom finds Pavel sitting against a wall twisting and without his gas mask. After saving Pavel, and as they leave the plane, the two fight their way past a demon and a horde of watchmen before finally making it to the tunnel entrance. Pavel saves Artyom, who has been pinned to the ground by a watchman and hauls him through the airlock before a pair of flamethrower wielding soldiers burn the watchmen. After entering the Theater via the airlock, Pavel explains to Artyom how he will take Artyom to Polis via Revolution Square. After leaving Artyom to collect supplies and look around the Theater, Pavel takes Artyom to the Burlesque Hall. After waving some documents and gaining entrance to the Burlesque Hall, Pavel gives Artyom the option to watch the show or go to the back. From here, Paval leads Artyom to a bar where Pavel has ordered a round of drinks. Unbeknownst to Artyom, Pavel has laced Artyom's drink. Before Artyom passes out Artyom learns that Pavel is a high ranking officer of the Red Line, specifically a Major. Upon coming to his senses, Artyom wakes up in the heart of the Red Line, with Pavel holding Artyom hostage and prepared to hand Artyom to General Korbut. Pavel learns that comrade Moskvin is also present, and seems surprised. Regardless, Pavel takes Artyom into the station, saying that Artyom should join the Red Line. After passing Artyom to Korbut for interrogation, Pavel leaves to receive his new orders. After Artyom is interrogated, and returns to his senses, he overhears Pavel's briefing from General Korbut about being sent to Venice. After receiving help from Leonid he manages to escape Revolution Square. Artyom traverses abandoned tunnels infested with Spiderbugs with the help of Andrew the Blacksmith's railcar, Regina. Artyom is picked up by a fisherman, Fedor , who can take him to Venice via riverboat. The pair fight Shrimp that Pavel and his men may or may not have already agitated. Upon reaching the strip club in the floating station of Venice, Artyom finds Pavel talking to some of the strippers before entering one of the rooms. Artyom listens in on the conversion, but his cover is almost blown by one of the strippers. Regardless, Artyom learns enough that Pavel heading to the warehouse. Artyom heads to the warehouse to confront Pavel. After making his way through the Venice criminals, Artyom is held at gunpoint by Pavel, who is ready to kill him. Artyom acts quickly, rushing Pavel with the knife Pavel gave Artyom back in Reich. Pavel admits he knows the locations of the Dark One Artyom is searching for, and even offers to take Artyom to the Oktyabrskaya free of tricks. However, Simon, a local law enforcer, busts down a door, giving Pavel enough time to throw Artyom at Simon and escape. Much later, after Artyom sneaks into an area where the Reds have tested the bioweapon, and Artyom has freed the Dark One, He learns from Lesnitsky's memories that Pavel was taking orders from General Korbut and is entrusted with a special mission in Red Square. With this information, Artyom heads to Red Square to confront and stop Pavel. After crossing a ghost city, Artyom is surrounded by Pavel and his troops. Pavel congratulates Artyom for making it this far, and orders his men to open fire. With the help of the Dark One, Artyom survives the encounter, and enters a grisly firefight with Pavel. Wounding Pavel, Artyom enters his memories. From these memories, Artyom learns that Pavel was ordered by General Korbut to deliver the virus to D6, and wait for an order to release it. Pavel is then pulled into the graveyard of Damned Souls. Artyom is given the choice to either save Pavel from the damned souls or leave him to his fate. If Pavel is saved, Artyom places a filter on Pavel's mask, and a player will gain positive morale points. The watching Dark One comments that it now knows forgiveness, and that Pavel will live. If Pavel is abandoned he will die. It would seem that Pavel did indeed see Artyom as a friend but believed in his loyalty to the Red Line more than his relationship with Artyom. However, the Dark One states in the fight at Red Square that Pavel is sad to have to fight Artyom, even when he taunts Artyom during the battle. Trivia * Pavel appears to be an atheist, true to the communist ideology. During the level 'Echoes', he says: "A good communist doesn't believe in souls, Artyom. But this place... it makes me wonder". * At the beginning of the "Undercity" level in the church, the ranger standing in front of the door to the catacombs has the same face texture as Pavel. *Pavel's name is derived from the real Pavel Morozov, who betrayed his father to the Communists. Since that time, Russians usually call betrayers "Pavlik Morozov" (rus. Павлик Морозов), showing that they betray their closest people. It is interesting that Pavel Morozov from Metro: Last Light has the name of the infamous betrayer and betrayed Artyom even after he saved his life. *Pavel is very fond of the book The Three Musketeers by Alexander Dumas, naming himself Athos and Artyom d'Artagnan. **Pavel's knowledge of the Three Musketeers reflects on a large amount of his dialogue, often making references to the famous line 'all for one, one for all' and the characters of Athos and d'Artagnan. **In Russian version of the game, several lines concerning The Three Musketeers go omitted. * Pavel seems to have a problem with filters. When heading to the theater, Pavel comments that they're short on filters, and that he would like to have a watch like the one worn by Artyom. After the airplane scene, Pavel is seen without a gasmask and requires help. When Artyom encounters Pavel for the last time, Pavel's gasmask is seen without a filter. * Pavel's comment that a room is Ranger stockpile, and then denying that he knows if it is a Ranger stockpile. Given his connection to Lesnitsky, Pavel might have known of the locations of several Ranger hideouts on the surface. * Pavel's relation to many of the showgirls is strange considering normal Red Army soldiers would be barred from such relationships. * Pavel's hat is like one's which Russian tank crews and paratroopers had before the Great War. The only other people seen with the same hat are some of the Red Line refugees and the other red soldier who was captured with him in the Nazi prison. * It is unknown what Pavel and his comrade were doing in the Botanical Gardens as it is a long way from any Red Line station and the Dark Ones had not affected them. Bugs *In Theater Station, there is a graphics issue that occurs when Pavel and Artyom are drinking. On certain computers, Pavel's mug will be levitating about a foot away from his hand, producing rather humorous results. Gallery MLL Pavel nohat.jpg MLL Major Pavel.jpg 2013-05-20_00021.jpg pavel.jpg Category:Characters Category:Metro Last Light